The Hunted Fellowship
by Direwolfgirl
Summary: A girl will a unique gift is sent out along with Legolas Greenleaf to attend a meeting at Rivendell. However, things take a surprise twist and she too is recruited into the fellowship of the ring. But she is being hunted, and her involvement with the journey with ultimately decide the fate of Middle Earth. Will she save them all, or will she lead to the burning of the world?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hey, yeah, decided to try a non-crossover fanfiction for LOTR. And no, I still do not own**_** Lord of the Rings**_**, that will forever, as it rightfully should, belong to J.R.R Tolkien, the genius behind the books. Will Flipy010 be joining me in this endeavour, some may ask? I do not know, it is possible though. Also, I apologize for any spelling mistakes, the word document I'm using, it's not microsoft, does not have spell check, so I'm on my own. Feel free to correct any mistakes you see and I'll fix them and re-upload the chapter with the edited word spelled correctly. Anyways, enjoy, and tell me what you think :)**

Prolouge- Remembrance

She was told to remember what had happened, but she couldn't. She didn't see who the killers were who had killed her parents, and she didn't know why they had burned down her family's house. She just knew that people did and she was an orphan. But when she grew older, she remembered. And it hurt. She remembered the dark, cloaked figures asking in rough, gravely voices for her, and her parents denying them. She then remebering the horrifying screech of the creatures and the screams of her parents. She remembered the creatures lighting her childhood home on fire as she crawled from her hiding place to the body of her parents. Her father had already died, her mother hanging on to life by a thread. Her mother looked at her and gave a weak smile, giving her final instructions. She was to stay with a family friend until she could care for herself, and then she must go and leave the village. She was different, special, that's why the creatures wanted her. And she must never allow them to have her. She remembered it all, and often cried when sitting alone by the small fires she built while she was remembering. She left as soon as she could, and she thought to never return. And she didn't. She couldn't even remember what the village was called. She had traveled long and far and soon took residence in the kingdom of Mirkwood, where to them, she was just an ordinary elf. Even if she wasn't. She was highly praised as a scout and messenger, and so, when word was sent that the One Ring was discovered, it was she who was chosen to accompany the prince Legolas. And it was she would ultimately decide the outcome of the war and whether Middle Earth could survive or not. But how could one elf change the outcome of such a momentous war? Well, she isn't just one elf. She has the blood of the beast, and she will learn how to use the blood, for better or for worse. But one thing is certain; she is being hunted and stalked by the very creatures that killed her parents, and Frodo isn't the only one who must watch his back.

**Yeah, sorry that it wasn't super long, I just dislike writing prolouges. But, here it was and I hope you like it. As for what the girl's name is? You'll find that out in the next chapter ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own **_**Lord of the Rings.**_** J.R.R Tolkien is resposnible for that masterpeice. And I am REALLY excited for all of the support that you guys have already shown me, and it has really made my day, ya know? I mean, I just feel so happy now and all, and I apologize if this takes some time to publish, but I want to make it at least somewhat long so you guys can enjoy it for an even longer amount of time, and I have other obligations as well, so I'm trying to meet them all. But yeah, thank you guys for everything and I really am happy right now, so here's the first chapter and enjoy. Also, please R&R, it would mean a lot to me :)**

Chapter one- On the trail

It had been two days since they left Mirkwood, and she already wanted to punch him in the face. Not that he was nessacarily annoying, or rude, he just talked. And talked. To her, it seemed like he talked day and night, nonstop. But she never was tolerent of such things, nor was she social. Watching your family burn to death while you are told to go live with a family friend you've never met before can alter your personality. Especially when said family friend lives in the middle of nowhere. Alone. In the woods. So she never did learn how to communicate well, and as such she had little tolerance for things like talking, preferring the utter and complete silence of being alone. But she wasn't alone, not this time. This time she had to accompany _him _to a "gathering" at Rivendell. And he just wouldn't stop talking.

"... Are you even listening?" Her companion asked, an edge to his voice.

"No, I was actually far more busy sorting through my thoughts on how you _never_ stop talking. You would think that one could find at least a few brief seconds of quiet." She snapped. Her horse tossed its head, sensing her agitation.

"Era, you could at least make an effort to be sociable. You cannot forever hide behind the excuse that Ranen lived alone and raised you alone. You are expected to communicate when at Rivendell, and as a representative of Mirkwood, you are expected to communicate _kindly_." He put emphasis on _kindly_, given that most replies to any questions or statements were often snapped.

"Legolas, if I cared, I would have learned to be a human lapdog. The trees are more interesting than humans, and it would be a huge favor if you would just leave me to my sulky, bitter, happy life instead of trying to force socialization down my throat." She replied in a carefully meazured tone. _Besides, I would only ever get any friends I make killed, all because of a secret my mother mentioned but never completely said._

There was silence before Legolas urged his horse forward, apparantly wishing to be alone himself. And she would have thought that she would enjoy the silence that enveloped them, but she found that she felt a twinge of guilt, as he was after all just trying to make sure that she represented his future kingdom decently. And from the moment Era first left Ranen, the two had been sort of friends, at least with Legolas communicating with her when no one else would, and with her pushing him away. So perhaps the guilt was well founded, since he really was the closest person she had to a friend, and he was the one who taught her most everything she knew that lead her to be such a succsessful scout and messenger. And any normal being would have apologized at that moment, but she wasn't normal, and so she stayed silent. And she remained that way long into the night as the horses trotted along the shadowed path. It was only until she felt the need to stop that she rose from her sulky mood, muttering quietly to Legolas.

"If you so wish, your _highness_." His words stung, implying that she was commanding him to do her bidding, but she brushed passed them.

"Did you shoot anything during the break at the stream?" Her voice quivered somewhat, as she slid from the saddle. The night always gave her the chills, perhaps because she never felt entirely safe. Legolas shook her head, then grabbed his bow and headed off into the woods, leaving her to create the campfire.

By the time he finally came back with a rabbit in hand, the sun had fallen behind the horizon and faint light came from the stars above, meaning that the fire was the main source of light. She turned away and headed toward her horse while he cleaned and placed the rabbit over the fire. She listened intently for the screams that chased her during the dark hours when she was alone, but she heard nothing. _Perhaps, perhaps they won't be after me tonight. Maybe... maybe they found a new target or something_. Though she didn't wish the frightening creatures upon anyone else, she was certainly relieved that she wasn't endangering the prince of Mirkwood with her presence.

"Era..." Legolas snapped and she turned. "I have been attempting to talk to you for the past five minutes."

"Oh, I apologize, I was just distracted by a few stray thoughts. What did you need?" She asked, her face going slightly red.

"I had wanted to know if you wanted to cook the rabbit, or if I should."

Era shrugged her slim shoulders. "I would suggest that you cook it. I am not, as one might say, gifted with cooking. In fact, I am rather terrible at it."

Legolas muttered something under his breath, and she looked at him hard but sighed. "I am going for a walk, and if I do not come back by dawn, assume the worst." She stated before she stood and strode off into the darkness.

**Okay, I know, I know, it wasn't long. But I was concerned that a few of you may have thought that I had dropped dead or something, so I decided to give you a little bit of a chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and if I made a spelling or grammatical feel free to tell me, as I do not have Word on this particular computer. I hope you guys enjoy this, and give me a few ideas about what I could or what I shouldn't do :)**


End file.
